1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to correction tape dispensers and specifically to correction tape dispensers that have correction tape re-tensioning mechanisms.
2. Related Technology
Written communication is the primary mode of communication in most of the developed world. Occasionally, errors are made during the drafting or printing of written correspondence. When the written correspondence is ink based, erasure of the error may not be possible, or may introduce unsightly marks into the correspondence. Thus, correction fluids, such as LIQUID PAPER®, were developed in order to correct errors on ink written correspondence. These correction fluids were also formulated to match the color of the underlying substrate and accept ink on top of a film formed by applying the correction fluid to the substrate. In this way, a user is able to conceal an error and to write over the top of the applied correction fluid to correct a written document.
Eventually, tape based correction applicators were developed to correct errors on written correspondence. The correction tapes of these tape based correction applicators are typically formed from a multi-layer tape including at least a first layer providing a correction material, and a second layer providing a carrier/transfer layer. The multi-layer tape is stored on a supply reel in a body/housing. The tape is threaded around an applicator tip and then back into the housing, terminating on and coupled to a take-up reel. When the dispenser is used to apply tape to a substrate (so as to correct an error), the multi-layer tape is pulled from the supply reel over the applicator tip such that the correction material is deposited on the substrate to cover the error and the carrier/transfer layer is correspondingly wound around the take-up reel. However, as the tape becomes depleted, the tape often becomes disengaged from the applicator tip due to the supply and take-up reels rotating at different rates. The supply and take-up reels rotate at different rates throughout a life cycle of these devices because the operational radius of tape on each respective reel changes as tape is drawn off of the supply reel and wound on the take-up reel. These differences in rotation rates eventually result in the tape being taken up more slowly than it is applied to the substrate, which can cause a loop of tape to extend from the device, and thereby render the device virtually unusable. Such tape loops can also form if the consumer inadvertently pulls tape from the device.
In order to correct this tape loop problem, ratcheting mechanisms were developed between the supply reel and the take-up reel. These ratcheting mechanisms essentially include a gear/pawl arrangement which prevents ‘backwards’ rotation of the take-up spool. As a result, the take-up spool cannot rotate (much if any) in a reverse direction, thereby preventing the carrier/transfer tape from ‘unwinding’ from the take-up spool and forming a loop of tape extending from the device. In this way, correction tape applicators can be arranged so that the tape is always tensioned between the take up and supply spools within a range that would prevent formation of a tape loop. These ratcheting mechanisms, however, have certain drawbacks. For example, these ratcheting mechanisms often wear out prematurely due to their continuous use, for example, because the gear and pawl structures are constantly engaged throughout the lifetime of the product and the materials (e.g., plastic) with which the supply and take-up reels are made can be easily worn. Further, these ratcheting systems create almost constant noise as the pawl and gear structures of the ratchet (constantly) engage one another. This noise is undesirable from a consumer point of view. Still further, such ratcheting mechanisms can result in discontinuous application of correction material because of the rapid changes in rotation rate as the ratchet teeth slide past the pawl. Consumers tend to dislike the somewhat irregular movement of the reels that result from implementation of the ratcheting mechanism.